El ultimo canto del pequeño sinsajo
by dark buterfly
Summary: Cuando volviera a casa, si, por que ella volvería, se lo prometió a prim y ahora a rue, ella ganaría los juegos costase lo que costara, cuando volviera ella le contaría a prim sobre rue, y tal vez ambas irían al bosque a cantar con los sinsajos


El ultimo canto del pequeño sinsajo

-¡katniss ayúdame!- grito con la esperanza de que ella llegara pronto, de que llegara antes de que alguno apareciera, de que ella muriera.

Y aunque se pensara que era para postergar su muerte, eso era algo que no le importaba, ella tenía bien en claro que no saldría con vida de esa masacre, que un niñita del distrito 11 que lo único que podía hacer era escalar, apenas casar y rastrear no era rival contra un grupo como aquel, contra los profesionales , y en si contra todos los mayores, que no dudaba que la matarían en cuanto la vieran, ella sabía que no volvería a casa con su madre y hermanas, que no volvería a trepar libremente los arboles por diversión y no por sobrevivencia, sabía que ya no oiría cantar a los sinsajos, ya no más…

Y eso, contra todo pronóstico, ya lo había aceptado, porque ella era muy observadora, era silenciosa y rápida, pequeña e ignorada, por eso era capaz de entender mejor las cosas y una cosa que entendió bien y rápido fue que ella moriría, y eso era algo que era mejor aceptar.

Le costó un mar de lágrimas, y pesadillas aceptar que no eso sucedía, más que nada por su pobre familia, porque ella como la mayor ayudaba mucho a su apretada economía, y que sin ella, seria probable que no sobrevivirían muy bien, pero luego pensaba que si moría, sería una boca menos que alimentar, dinero menos que gastar y un problema menos para dar, y esa era su escusa barata para pensar que estaba bien. Que no importaba realmente.

-!katniss!- pero ella, la chica del distrito 12 le demostraba todo lo contrario, esa chica que era hábil con el arco y la casa, que no sabía casi nada de escalar, tenía problemas con la autoridad, esa chica que prácticamente se echó a la boca del lobo para proteger a su hermana, esa misma que empezaba a representar un problema para el capitolio; porque ella era muy perceptiva y notaba como los adultos miraban con malos y preocupados ojos su "fresca actitud rebelde" (mismo descripción dada por los medios del capitolio), la chica en llamas, era sin dudas, un pequeño rayo de esperanza, y por eso era peligrosa. Porque empezó a darle un rostro humano a esos ¨juegos¨, y era obvio para todos (que no fueran los influenciables ciudadanos del capitolio), que era malo, que lo único que era más fuerte que el miedo, era la esperanza, harían lo que fuera para que no se les saliera de las manos; porque ella veía muchas cosas y la tención era palpable en el aire. Aun para una pequeña como ella.

-!katniss! !ayúdame!- pero eso no era lo único que veía, no, claro que no, ella ya veía venir cosas que quería llegar a ver, pero para eso tenía que sobrevivir.

Y justo antes de que lanzara otro grito de ayuda, llego katniss corriendo asía ella, por un momento pensó que no la vería, porque estaba alterada corriendo y viendo a todas direcciones tan rápido y deprisa que pensó que no la llegaría a ver. Pero se equivocó, porque la chica fue directo a ella a cortar su red.

-tranquila- fue lo que ella le dijo mientras la ayudaba, pero aún estaba algo alterada, sabía que debía estar alguien cerca, ya había pasado tiempo desde que cayó en la trampa y era obvio que alguien llegaría.

No pudo evitar abrazarla del susto, porque aunque trato de tranquilizarse no podía, estaba ansiosa y preocupada de que algo saliera mal. Lo intuía.

-shhh- le susurro mientras la abrazaba-estas bien-le repetía meciéndola y acariciando su cabeza en un tono tranquilizador y casi maternal- ya paso, ¿vez?- se separaron para que ella pudiera ver que katniss no mentía…

Pero todo pasó en un segundo…

El sonido de la rama rompiéndose.

La mirada asustada de katniss.

El sujeto con la lanza.

La flecha de katniss.

Y el dolor.

Un dolor punzante y agudo en su diafragma, ver la lanza encajada en ella la bloque por un momento, no notando la mirada preocupada de la mayor, ni pensando mucho el hecho de que estaba herida , solo pudo atinar a sacársela por puro acto reflejo, y a caerse por acción involuntaria del su cuerpo herido.

Aun así, no sintió el suelo, ni siquiera los brazos de katniss evitando su caída, todavía no lo asimilaba bien. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, la mayor ya había abierto su chamarra para ver la herida, ahí fue donde reacciono, ver su camiseta teñida de rojo, ese agujero en su piel, empezó a asimilar el punzante dolor, que estaba herida…

Y sintió miedo…

Solo atino a ver asía la chica, esperando que tal vez ella supiera que hacer, esperando que no fuera tan grave como parecía. Y aunque ya se había preparado para eso, para morir, era muy diferente al estar ya muriendo, era muy diferente de cómo lo imagino, porque dolía, y ella no soportaba mucho el dolor, era muy pequeña, realmente no sabía qué hacer, que pasaría, y eso la asusta mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Tanto que derramo una lágrima mientras la mayor acariciaba su rostro.

Ambas sabían que era grabe.

-tranquila- le susurro con la voz un poco quebrada.-estas bien, estas bien, estas bien- repetía en un intento de auto convencerse a ella misma, pero su susurro tembloroso la delataba.

Intento decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero de pronto hablar era difícil, no encontraba su voz. Hasta que en un esfuerzo lo consiguió.

-¿hiciste bolar su comida?- fue lo único que le susurro, fue un intento de romper la tensión, de que ambas pensaran en otra cosa, en lo que fuera. Menos en que estaba muriendo.

Porque ella quería pensar que fue útil para katniss, que por lo menos su muerte no fuera en vano.

-en un millón de pedazos- le respondió un poco orgullosa, por que como ella, katniss quería alivianar el tema a algo más placentero como la eliminación de víveres de los profesionales, que su esfuerzo rindió frutos.

Apenas podía respirar, le tomo un tiempo poder reunir las fuerzas y la voz para susurrar un leve "eso" como aprobación y felicitación al trabajo conjunto que hicieron.

Y así comprendió que ya no le quedaba tiempo, que definitivamente moriría hay, en ese momento, pero tenía que decírselo, la razón por lo cual esperaba no morir, no aun.

-tú debes ganar- susurro ahogado.

Porque ella era muy observadora, veía con facilidad lo que otros no, y ella pudo ver que katniss seria, sin duda, la luz de esperanza que los distritos tanto necesitaban y que el capitolio tanto temía. Desde que vio la cosecha del distrito 12 y a la chica saltar desesperada ofreciéndose como tributo para proteger a su hermana, desde que la vio de cerca, vio esos ojos asustados pero aun así determinados, desde que vio que ella no era como los demás…ella sabía que nadie más debía ganar, aunque no fuera ella ni kriss, era un buen sacrificio.

Pero dudo un segundo cuando vio como katniss no le respondió, en cambio volteo a ver al cuerpo del hombre que las había atacado y ya yacía muerto en el suelo, dudo que no tuviera el valor suficiente para enfrentar todo eso, ya que al no ser como los demás (lo cual esa bueno) no poseía ese instinto asesino y determinación letal que se requería para enfrentar enemigos, ahí y afuera (eso era malo).

Y recordó cuando antes de partir, en la despedida con su madre le recordó que no olvidara quien era, que no se dejara romper o cambiar. Y se relajó .porque era mejor que katniss siguiera siendo katniss y no uno más de ellos.

-¿me puedes cantar?- fue lo único que pidió desde que llego ahí, y sin duda fue lo último que espero pedir.

Quería recordar un poco de su infancia, sentirse un poco en casa y no en un campo de batalla a muerte para diversión de unos cuantos. Eso era lo único que pedía.

-claro- no dudo en aceptar su petición.

Y de repente vio las copas de los árboles, ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hablar, apenas y podía respirar, la boca le sabía metal y su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado.

_**Al fondo del prado **_

Ya no sentía sus extremidades, y lo único que si sentía era un entumecimiento doloroso en ellas._**  
Cerca de un sauce**_

La cabeza se sentía como si estuviera flotando, tan compacta, tan confusa…_**  
Una cama de hojas**_

El color azul siempre le había gustado, era lindo, ¿iría al cielo? ¿A volar como sinsajo?_**  
Una almohada de fardo**_

Libre en el viento, sin que su cuerpo duela, ni que llore nada…_**  
Recuéstate en ellas**_

Allá muy lejos, lejos de todo mal, de todo dolor…_**  
Y olvida el miedo**_

Sin más que felicidad y sonrisas, cantando siempre, volando libre…_**  
Que al despertar**_

Fuera y a salvo de esa pesadilla…_**  
El sol…**_

Katniss dejo de cantar con la poca voz que le quedaba y se había roto desde el comienzo, ya no había razón para cantar, no si nadie está escuchando…

Con mano temblorosa acerco su mano al rosto y tomo sus parpados cerrándolos, se agacho hasta su frente y la beso mientras susurraba un montón de "lo siento", aunque sabía que eso no era suficiente, que no arreglaría nada, no podía más que lamentarse que una niña tan pequeña como ella muriera de esa forma como tantos otros pasaron, alguien que tenía mucho por que vivir, simplemente no merecía morir, no ahí, no así…

Se sintió tan impotente, se recrimino no haber actuado más rápido, no haber estado más atenta a su entorno, si tan solo no hubiera tardado tanto en bolar la comida, si hubiera corrido más rápido, si tan solo…si tan solo…

Pero el hubiera no existe.

Y rue estaba muerta.

La pequeña de mirada dulce ya no respiraba.

Estaba muerta…y ella no pudo hacer nada.

Grito con fuerza y lanzo una rama cercana, maldijo en voz alta, se encogió en sí misma, trato de desahogarse, pero por más que gritara y rompiera, el sabor amargo de ese "no pude hacer nada" se le atoraba en la garganta, en un nudo doloroso que le impedía hasta respirar.

No pudo hacer nada.

Nada.

Y eso era tan frustrante, tan desalentador y triste; porque, por un momento se imaginó que rue era prim, y que hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera ofrecido como voluntaria. ¿Alguien hubiera ayudado a su hermanita en esa situación?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado con prim?, ¿habría ocurrido lo mismo?, ¿o rue y prim se hubieran conocido?.

Se tomó el pecho dolorosamente ante ese pensamiento.

Ellas dos pudieron ser buenas amigas; prim era muy asustadiza, pero buena niña, rue era valiente (no cualquiera se hace cargo de un inconsciente, no, sabiendo que con su persona era suficiente), sin mencionar que era una excelente niña.

Y soltó un gemido ahogado.

Si, hubieran sido buenas amigas.

Pero como dijo antes, el hubiera no existe, rue ya no estaba, y no había nada para cambiarlo.

Todo por culpa del capitolio, que los tenía tan sometidos, tanto que nadie protestaba ante tales matanzas, ni siquiera los afectados.

Nadie podía hacer nada. Absolutamente nada.

E inconscientemente volteo a ver el cuerpo de la pequeña tendido en el pasto, tan calma, hasta pareciese que solo dormía, y tenía dulces sueños. Como deseaba que así fuera.

¿Ahora qué haría?, no podía dejarla así, a la intemperie, sola. Rue se merecía un descanso digno, que, aunque fuera en su muerte la trataran como lo que fue, una persona.

Se paró con algo de dificultad, tanto tiempo sentada le habían entumecido las piernas, se sacudió sin muchas ganas la tierra de su ropa. En realidad lo hizo por mera costumbre, poco le importaba en qué estado andaba.

Y, así, vagó por el bosque, con la mirada perdida, con paso lento y pesado, buscando unas flores, algo con que darle un respetuoso homenaje a rue. Vagó un rato más hasta encontrar unas lindas y sencillas flores blancas, era perfecto.

Volvió a donde estaba el cuerpo, y poco a poco fue acomodando a su alrededor las pequeñas flores, a lo largo de su silueta, con cuidado, con cariño. Al final coloco las flores más grandes en las manitas de la niña, también con sumo cuidado, casi con miedo a despertarla.

Se levantó lento y pausado, se tomó su tiempo para verla desde arriba.

Parecía un ángel.

Quiso llorar de nuevo, pero se aguantó, después de todo, no importaba cuanto llorara, eso no cambiaría nada. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso antes de inclinarse y depositar un pequeño beso de despedida en la frente de rue.

Ya no la volvería a ver, ese era el adiós.

Avanzo unos pazos, pero se detuvo no muy lejos, volteo a donde sabía que estaba una cámara (como aborreció a los bastardos del capitolio) e hizo la seña de voluntario. Sin expresión, sin burla, solo era su forma de retarlos, de decirles que no eran dueños de todo, que aunque no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a rue, sin duda pudo hacer algo para su eterno descanso, por que con ese pequeño gesto les demostró que hicieran lo que hicieran, aún queda humanidad en las personas.

Se dio la media vuelta, y siguió con su camino, pero por un momento le pareció oír las cuatro notas que le enseño la pequeña cantada por los sinsajos, tan calmos, como si ellos estuviesen cantando en respuesta de alguien. Y ella no pudo evitar cantar con ellos la bella canción del pequeño sinsajo.

Cuando volviera a casa, si, ella volvería, se lo prometió a prim y ahora a rue, ella ganaría los juegos costase lo que costara, cuando volviera ella le contaría a prim sobre rue, y tal vez ambas irían al bosque a cantar la canción.


End file.
